The Other Side
by Namikazelil
Summary: We all know of the trials and tribulations of the Golden Trio, but does anyone wonder how their absence affected those they left behind in "Deathly Hallows?" A short oneshot focusing on the lonely ride back to Hogwarts of those left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so I was bored the other day and I decided to write this after rereading HP 7 for like the 100th time. We all know what the Golden Trio went through in book 7, but I was wondering what it would have been like for the people they left behind at Hogwarts. It's just a oneshot though, because I'm probably too lazy to make it into a full fledged story, unless i get a lot of requests for it to continue. Anyway, please review and enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter, The genius J.K. Rowling does. (:

The sounds of squealing children and reserved chit chat echoed all throughout platform 9 and 3/4. Ginny sat alone in one of the Hogwarts Express' many compartments. She had arrived uncharacteristically early to the platform and, as a result, had been able to snag an empty compartment. She had already said goodbye to her tearful mother and father and was now simply awaiting the arrival of her friends to take her mind off more troubling matters, like her eerily quite morning.

The 1st of September had always been a chaotic day in the Weasley household. There had always been hysterics, yelling, rushed last minute trunk checks, and in Ron's case, an occasional hurried morning packing session. The house had always been bustling with activity and there was always an excited and electric feeling in the air; the feeling of returning to a home away from home in order to see loved ones long missed.

However, this morning had been nothing like that. She hadn't awoken to the sounds of her mother scolding Fred and George for some prank, or even Ron and Harry for taking so long. Instead, she had woken to a muted good-morning from her rather depressed looking father. For the first time since Charlie turned 11, there was only one Weasley going to Hogwarts. The morning had been quiet and awkward and for not the first time since they had disappeard, Ginny wished for the golden trio to return. But they couldn't, not yet, and so she put on a brave face and marched off towards the train alone. She did it for her mother. She did it for her father. But most of all, she did it to keep herself from breaking down. Her reverie was broken by the sudden movement of the train and the sound of the compartment door opening, and soon the heads of Neville, Luna, and Seamus were visible.

"Hey guys, I was wondering who'd be coming back this year."

"Hello Ginny." replied Luna dreamily as she glided into the compartment and took the seat across from her. Neville followed suite sitting to Luna's right while Seamus took the seat next to Ginny, each giving their own greeting as they sat.

"So you noticed too then," Seamus stated, "there's a lot of people who aren't back this year, and the 1st years are practically non-existant compared to usual." Ginny and Neville nodded while Luna looked absently out the window, seemingly in her own world.

"Well with the whole muggle-born registration thing, along with the fear of You-Know-Who, and Dumbledore's death, its no wonder people are gone." Ginny replied.

"Yeah..." Neville solemly agreed.

"That's not the reason Harry, Ron, and Hermionie are gone though, is it?" Luna suddenly asked, much to the surprise of the other three who had momentarily forgotten she was there.

"Hey," Neville exclaimed, "that's right! They're not here! I thought they were just in another compartment or something, but that doesn't really make much sense..." Neville trailed off. Ginny sighed,

"You're right, neither of those are the reasons why the three of them aren't here."

"What do you know Ginny?" Seamus asked.

"Honestly? Practically nothing. Those three wouldn't tell us anything, no matter how much mum and the rest of the Order asked. They just said that they couldn't go back to school because Dumbledore left them a mission before he died and that they weren't allowed to tell anyone about it. But its definetly something to do with bringing down You-Know-Who. Although, our cover story is that, we have no idea what happened to Harry, Hermionie didn't come back because she is muggle born, and Ron is at home dying of Spattergroit."

"Wow..." Neville said, as Seamus nodded his assent, even Luna reacted, her eyes widening to an unnatural degree.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "none of us even know where they are, we haven't had any communication with them since Bill and Fleur's wedding when the death eaters crashed it and they disappeared."

"You don't think they could be...well...you know..?" Seamus asked hesitantly,

"What dead? No way. Those three are fine, I mean they've gone up against dementors, death eaters, and Harry's even gone up against you know who before; they're tough, no way they were taken down. We'd know for sure if You-Know-Who got to them. We'd know," Ginny said a little forcibly.

"You're right, sorry." Seamus conceded, ashamed he had doubted the golden trio, yet not entirely convinced.

"I knew they'd go after him," Luna stated calmly.

"You did?" Neville questioned.

"Sure, those three aren't ones to be sitting around when things are happening. Plus, its not like Harry or Hermionie could have come back to Hogwarts anyway. Like Ginny said, Hermionie's muggle born and Harry is the most wanted person in England besides You-Know-Who himself."

"True, but still, I can't help but wonder where they could be and what they could be doing," Ginny half whispered the last part as she began to lose herself to her thoughts. The compartment was soon filled with silence as everyone seemed to contemplate the question. Ginny's mind raced as she thought of the possibilities.

_Would we know if something happened to them? I wish you could have taken me with you Harry, I wish you didn't have the weight of the world on your shoulders, I wish I could know for sure that you guys are safe. Please be safe... _

"We'll have to help them in whatever way we can from Hogwarts then, won't we?" Neville suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"How?" Seamus asked, doubtful of their ability to help.

"By fighting You-Know-Who's influence on Hogwarts. He may have placed death eaters in the school, but that doesn't mean we're going to let them rule it," the determination in Neville's voice struck Ginny,

"He's right. We'll undermine their authority, fight them from the inside. We are Dumbledore's Army aren't we?"

"Yeah!" the other three chorused.

"We'll start the D.A. Up again, get all the members we can together, and really give Snape something to worry about!" Neville added.

"Right!" Seamus cheered.

"Daddy will help too!" Luna chimed in, "The Quibbler has always been interested in pursuing the little known truth." The others looked slightly doubtful at that, but applauded her idea all the same, if it could help, they would take it.

Soon Neville and Seamus became enraptured, talking about all the different ways they could use the D.A. to take You-Know-Who down from the inside while Luna followed the conversation with wide eyes, nodding all the while and occasionally mentioning painful things that could be done with a crumple horned snorkak.

Ginny simply looked on in blurry silence,

_ I wish you could hear them Harry; they trust you, believe in you, and we're going to do everything in our power to help you. You won't be fighting alone, you'll never be fighting alone, so please...come back soon... _

Her unseen tears were blinked away before they had the chance to fall and she soon found herself staring out the window as the train continued onward, bringing them closer to their future battlefield.

So ya, thats it unless you all want more! Please let me know what you all thought of it! (:

~L


	2. Chapter 2

So did you guys like the last chapter? tell me if you want me to continue it!


End file.
